The present invention relates generally to a request consolidation method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer product for a consolidation of concurrent requests for access to dynamic map according to a clustering of road segments.
More and more vehicles are packaged with various sensors, which may be taken advantage of to build a dynamic map incorporating real-time context information of the road network. Drivers may query the dynamic map by sending continuous requests to the server hosting the dynamic map to improve the driving experience. In addition, autopilot has been developing rapidly and thus may rely heavily on real-time context information. Continuous requests for access to the dynamic map may be processed in real-time, thereby resulting in massive real-time accesses.
Conventionally, large amount of access requests may be processed by increasing the hardware performance of the system. For example, more servers with higher performance may be deployed, which may not be economically efficient. Even with the most advanced hardware, it would still be difficult to process the ever-increasing demand of such accesses.
However, needs in the art include the needs to manage requests of users to reduce hardware requirements.